A home networking system is a system for controlling household appliances, such as, PC, cellular phone, refrigerator, or washing machine, by one network.
More specifically, the home networking system connects all peripheral apparatuses (they are interchangeably used with household appliances) at home through one main apparatus over the home networking net, and controls them in whole. Currently, IEEE1394-based or IEC61883-based home network system is under development.
In general, a protocol for integrating and controlling a number of signals on a communication bus is needed to control every peripheral apparatus at home through one main apparatus. Moreover, a user should be able to see the current state of each apparatus to realize the home networking in a practical sense.
In fact, such protocol is already being developed.
However, now that every home network is connected to the same communication line, the above-described home networking system according to a related art could have a bad influence on the same kind of apparatuses that are connected to neighboring networks with each other.
For example, suppose that there are two neighboring homes A, and B, as depicted in FIG. 1, and suppose that each home has a network connecting household appliances, e.g., refrigerator, washing machine, air conditioner, microwave, or PC, wherein the networks of two homes are connected to one communication bus.
Therefore, if a user in home A 100 sends a washing machine's code value and execution code value to the washing machine through a PC in order to operate the washing machine, the washing machine of the home A 100 works in accordance to the execution code value. The problem though is that the execution code value is transferred to home B 200 via the communication bus, and makes the washing machine in home B 200 operate as well.
Similarly, if a certain apparatus connected to the network in home A 100 operates, the same kind of apparatus in the neighboring home B located within the effective radius of the radio signal is operated also.